


i'll give the world to you

by bughaw, orphan_account



Series: that would be enough [6]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of mini-oneshots surrounding Craig, Eli, and their family.i: Amanda makes sure of some things before leaving for college.ii: Amanda's not one to deny her dad.iii: You don't need blood relatives in attendance to have the perfect wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

Craig watched as Eli slammed the trunk of the car closed, obviously exhausted and saddened at the prospect of Amanda leaving so soon but still sporting a smile on his face.

“Ready to go, Manda Panda?” Eli asked, leaning on the car and casting his eyes on Amanda who stood next to Craig, sporting the new jacket that Craig and the twins got for her as a farewell gift.

“Actually, dad, I think I dropped a memory card back in my room, I’ll go and grab it.”

“I’ll get it,” Craig offered, already turning to go back inside the house.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’ll get it,” Amanda insisted, though she still stood rooted on her spot.

Eli sighed, shaking his head. “You two stay where you are and I’ll get it, I don’t think you’re quite ready to go into the war site formerly known as Amanda’s room.” He smiled cheekily, laughing when Amanda started protesting. He patted Amanda on the cheek and squeezed Craig’s arm in passing before he disappeared inside.

Only a short moment passed, not even a minute in, when Amanda spoke up. “What’re your intentions with my dad?”

Craig startled. “Huh?”

“Cause if you’re hoping for something casual, a ‘no homo’ bro to mess around with, then you’re better off with some other guy.”

“Amanda, I—”

“Seriously, my dad deserves someone who’ll treasure him, not some guy who treats him as just a bro.” She said seriously, meeting him in the eye.

“I really like him. I-I’m not sure if it’s love yet but I really like him and want him by my side. You and him come as a package deal, same as me and my kids, and I’m glad that he’s okay with that the same way I’m okay with it.” Craig told her. Amanda hummed. “I want to take care of him, I will take care of him, and when you come back I’ll do the same with you. I can never dream of excluding you.”

They stood there, not one of them saying anything before Amanda burst out giggling. Craig stared at her confusedly. “I know you’re a good guy, I just wanted to make sure that you’re really sure about pursuing whatever it is that you two have. My dad deserves the best, and you deserve the same. I’m glad you two reunited.” She pulled him into a hug. “Let him take care of you, and please do the same to him, okay?”

He hugged her back, “thank you for approving.”

“Is something the matter?” Eli’s voice resounded making Craig and Amanda pull back from their hug. He stood there, empty handed and a confused look on his face. “Are you two alright?”

Amanda nodded cheerfully. “Yeah, dad! Just saying bye to your bro.”

Eli shook his head. “If you say so. I wasn’t able to find your memory card, by the way. Got down on the floor and searched for it and everything.”

She opened her satchel and rooted around, finally pulling a case, she opened it and pulled out something small. “Oh, would you look at that! It’s right here all along.”

Sighing, Eli pulled her into a side hug, doing the same to Craig on his other side. “You have to make sure that you have everything, okay? I won’t be there to clean up after you anymore.”

Amanda snorted as Craig watched their interaction fondly. “I’m the one who cleans around the house, dad, in fact I should be telling you that.”

“Lies! Slander!” Eli protested.

Craig met Amanda’s stare and they both grinned.


	2. you outshine the morning sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's not one to deny her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wgnejnojgvnwovnwjv IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND ITS SO SHORT  
> this sem is literally kicking my butt since my workload is way heavier than the ones from before. if i have to ready another lit reading i might just stab myself in the eye huhu

Amanda’s not quite sure what time it is but she does know that it’s far too late for her father to be out. She sighs and tries to focus on the show she’s watching even though she’s itching to take her phone out to send her dad a text. In the end, the itch won and she hastily sent him a message.

 

_Mandapanda: dad its late where r u_

_Mandapanda: im gonna ground u young man_

_Mandapanda: dad???_

 

She stares at her phone, silently willing for it to vibrate as an indication that she has received a message. A minute or two passes and there’s still no reply. She slumps in her seat, other hand fiddling with the remote. She’s never going to admit it out loud but she’s worried for her dad and Craig. They were usually prompt when it came to night outs.

 

She decides to give it a few more minutes, and at one point the temptation to call Ashley to inquire about her dad and his date almost trumped over her willingness to let her dad have fun, luckily the vibration of her phone stopped her.

 

_Daddy-o: We’re on our way back! My phone died so I had to wait until we were in the car_

_Mandapanda: ure grounded mister_

_Daddy-o: :O_

_Mandapanda: grounded. No more dates with your hunk for a week_

_Daddy-o: >:( _

 

Amanda snorts, wondering which of the fathers in the cul-de-sac taught her dad to use emoticons. Must have been Robert, that guy seemed to know what he was doing and wasn’t at ends with technology. She sends her dad a string of emoticons before tossing her phone on the coffee table, content with waiting now that she’s found out they’re okay.

 

She switches the channel, not quite sure what to watch since none of her favorite shows were on. After flipping through for a couple of moments, she stops on one of the channels airing an obscure cartoon, curious as to what it was about. She’s almost forgotten about her dilemma with her missing father until a quite timid knock sounded on the door. She puts the television on mute before scrambling towards the front door, opening it Craig who’s smiling sheepishly as he nonchalantly cradles her father in his arms.

 

“Uhh,” she mutters, dumbfounded.

 

Amanda’s certain that if Craig’s arms were free he would have rubbed the back of his head. He settles with a shrug. “He fell asleep on the way back, so I figured that I could just carry him in.”

 

She nods, opening the door to let the man in. She guides him to her father’s room where Craig delicately places her dad’s sleeping form on the bed. “You sleeping over?” She asked, leaning on the doorframe.

 

Craig shakes his head. “Nah, bro, gotta get up early tomorrow to go on a run, wouldn’t want to disturb you guys.” He tells her as he removes her father’s shoes and covers him with a blanket. “I’ll just come over after my run.”

 

“Isn’t it your thing with my dad to go on runs?”

 

Craig laughs heartily. “It is, it is. But I figured that your dad needs the rest more after all his deadlines this week. He deserves it.”

 

Amanda nods, content with his answer. Craig ruffles her hair in goodbye before exiting the house. She waves at him through a window which he gleefully returns before driving off. Sighing, she picks up her mess in the living room before turning the television off. She’s about to go to her room to get a much-deserved rest when the door that leads to her dad’s room catches her attention.

 

It’s been awhile since she last slept next to her dad.

 

Shrugging, she stalks over to the opposite room and carefully slots in next to her dad’s sleeping form. She presses a kiss on his cheek before drifting off.

  
  


Amanda’s the first one to wake-up the next morning, which is surprising since, despite bemoaning mornings, her dad’s body clock usually made him get up before her. She cuddles up next to him, contemplating if she should get up to make breakfast for them. The snort that resounds in the room stops her train of thought.

 

“Morning, kiddo,” her dad slurs out, a grin on his face. “M’sorry I got home late.”

 

Amanda shakes her head, her dad was adorable like this. “Nu’uh, you’re still grounded, mister. Better say goodbye to your hunk for a week because you ain’t seeing him.”

 

Her dad pouts, his brain seemingly still sleep-addled. “M’gonna miss him,” he mumbles, rubbing his face on the pillow. “Craig’s nice.”

 

She smiles. Her dad was like a kid, more so than usual. “Well no more Craig for a week, it’s only me and you.”

 

His face scrunches up. “Can’t have both?” he asks in a small voice, making Amanda laugh. “Wan’ both, Manda.”

 

Her laughter dies down, a fond look flitting on her face. “You want both?”

 

He nods, eyes half-lidded. “Make me happy, you and him, and River and…” he drifts off, a trail of drool slipping out of his mouth.

 

Amanda smiles, reaching up to stroke her dad’s hair. “You can have anything you want, dad,” she whispers to the quiet room. After kissing her dad’s forehead, she says, “Heaven knows you deserve it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do tell me what you thought of it and if i can make any revisions :)
> 
> as always, you can hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


	3. something they can never take away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need blood relatives in attendance to have the perfect wedding.

A month before their wedding, Craig couldn’t help but wonder why Eli’s parents weren’t on the guest list. Thinking back, Eli didn’t really send them an invitation so they can RSVP. He couldn’t figure out why Eli would do such a thing since Craig had invited his parents, why couldn’t he?

 

“Hey,” Craig whispered into the silent room, hoping that his partner was still awake. “How come you didn’t invite your folks to the wedding, bro?”

 

Eli groaned, burying his face in Craig’s chest. Craig rubbed Eli’s back, hoping to wake him up enough to get a decent answer.

 

“Bro, you awake?” he tried again.

 

This time, Eli rolled over so he was facing away from Craig, making him frown. He sat up and started poking Eli’s side.

 

“Bro? Are they dead? If they are, I’m sorry for being rude.”

 

“Craig, please, it’s like ass o’clock in the morning.”

 

“I’m just curious, bro.”

 

“Babe, you can be curious when the sun is up and shining, okay? Lemme sleep.” Eli grumbled, almost passing out mid-sentence. Sighing, Craig nodded. 

 

“Okay, I can do that.”

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

Still, Craig couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it, it had bothered him enough to get out of bed so that he could ask Amanda, whom he was sure was awake at this time, and get the answers he needed. He tucked the blankets around Eli and quietly left the room to go to Amanda’s.

 

The door to her room was open just a sliver, and Craig peered in to see that she and the twins were watching something on the television Craig had installed in Amanda’s room for her birthday. “Hey, kiddos,” he greeted them. “Would it be alright if I talk to you, Manda?”

 

They looked up, sheeping grins mirrored on each other’s faces. Briar and Hazel hugged Amanda, then their dad before leaving the room.

 

“What’s up?” she asked, patting the bed. Craig crawled in and sighed.

 

“How’re your grandparents?”

 

“You mean dad’s parents? They live in Italy so we don’t see them much.” She answered him. Noting the use of ‘dad,’ Craig figured she was talking about Alex’s folks.

 

“What about your Pops’?”

 

Amanda’s face closed off, a frown on her face. “Is there something wrong, Craig? Did Pops say anything? Is he upset?”

 

It was Craig’s turn to frown. Shaking his head, he told her, “Nah, I was just curious since you guys never talk about them. And I noticed they weren’t on the guest list.”

 

“It’s better off that way, Craig,” She told him, a grim look on her face.

 

“Why? Are you guys not in contact anymore?”

 

She sighed, flopping down on her mattress. “They’re not the best people to invite to a same-sex marriage, Craig. And I’d rather they not damper the mood during your wedding.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. Pops stopped contacting them after they said something about Dad deserving to die in the accident because he was a…” she winced. “ _ Fag.” _

 

Craig scowled. He hugged Amanda before getting out of her bed. “Thanks for telling me, kiddo. Your sleepy dad wasn’t much help.”

 

She gave him a slight smile. “It’s no biggie. You won’t… you won’t invite them right?”

 

He shook his head. “People like that have no place in our lives, bro.”

 

“You’re the best, Craig.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoyed this short piece please do leave a kudos and tell us what you thought of it and how it can be improved :)
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
